Bitte vergiss mich nicht!
by Galanya
Summary: Hier nun endlich die Fortsetzung. Wird Dark das Kunstwerk noch stehlen können und was geschieht mit Daisuke. Lest es selbst ;)
1. Default Chapter

"Bitte vergiss mich nicht"  
  
so wieder einmal eine Geschichte von mir :). Ich sag jetzt auch mal gar nicht viel dazu. Wenn es euch Gefallen hat dürft ihr mich mit Kommentaren gerne überhäufen, wenn es euch nicht gefallen hat natürlich auch. Und wer konstruktive Kritik loswerden möchte soll sich nur nicht aufhalten lassen *g* Ich freu mich über alles.  
  
"..." gesprochenes Zeug von allen  
  
Gedanken von Daisuke  
  
Gedanken von Dark  
  
"Ich gehe!" Mit einem lauten Knall fiel die Haustür ins Schloss. "Pass auf dich auf, Dai-chan!" Fröhlich winkend rief Emiko ihrem Sohn hinterher. "Ach, so langsam wird mein kleiner Dai-chan doch erwachsen." Damit schloss sie das Fenster.  
  
Der Junge mit den roten Haaren rannte unterdessen so schnell er konnte zur Schule. Mist, ich komme schon wieder zu spät zum Unterricht.Beruhige dich Daisuke. Wenn du das Tempo durchhältst kommst du noch rechtzeitig.Test...oh nein! Den Test hab' ich ja total vergessen.Dark! Hey Dark!DARK!!!Nein Daisuke, ich werde nicht für dich die Aufgaben lösen. Schließlich sollst du hier etwas lernen. Das sagst du nur, weil du die Aufgaben selbst nicht lösen kannst...dabei hast du schon so oft die Schule durchlaufen.  
  
"Ist das wahr, Saehara? Dark-san wird heute Abend schon wieder in Erscheinung treten?" Daisuke drehte sich um und erblickte Risa. Suchen blickte er sich weiter um. Vielleicht würde er auch noch seine Freundin Riku sehen. Doch leider war von Risas Zwillingsschwester nichts zu sehen.  
  
Unauffällig damit ihn keiner bemerkte schlich sich Daisuke zu einer Bank etwas weiter abseits. Müde lies er seinen müden Körper auf die Bank sinken und schloss kurz die Augen.  
  
Daisuke hatte nicht bemerkt das er nicht alleine war.  
  
"Zu lange unterwegs gewesen?" Daisuke schreckte hoch und drehte sich in die Richtung aus der die Stimme gekommen war. Doch er wusste bereits wer dort stehen würde, denn der Tonfall der Stimme war unverkennbar. "Hi...Hiwatari." Und er hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Sein Mitschüler und Gegner Satoshi Hiwatari lehnte gelassen mit seiner Schulter an einem Baum und starrte ihn mit regungslosem Blick an. Dies verunsicherte Daisuke noch mehr. Schließlich setzte sich Hiwatari in Bewegung und schritt zielstrebig auf den Rothaarigen zu. Direkt vor ihm stoppte er und starrte ihn an. Daisuke wurde immer nervöser und war sich nicht sicher wie er sich Verhalten sollte. "Lass die Finger von dem trauernden Einhorn!"  
  
Langsam stand der Junge von der Bank auf, dann lächelte er plötzlich und meinte. "Ich weiß nicht was du meinst, Hiwatari-kun." Damit wandte er sich zum Gehen, doch plötzlich packte ihn Hiwatari und drückte ihn gegen einen Baum. "Aua! Hiwatari, was soll das?" Doch als Daisuke ihm in die Augen blickte sah er nicht den erwarteten Zorn. Da war etwas anderes in seinem Blick.  
  
"Lass die Finger von der Statue. Sie ist gefährlich. Ein alter Fluch lastet auf ihr. Lass es sein, Dark!" Bestimmt schob der Schüler Hiwatari von sich weg. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen lief er zurück zu seinen Mitschülern. Dark tobte in ihm.   
  
"Ich bin wieder da!" Stürmisch wurde er von seiner Mutter empfangen. "DAI-CHAN! Da bist du ja. Wie war dein Tag?" Daisuke befreite sich erst einmal aus der Umarmung, dann blickte er seine Mutter ernst an. "Hast du für heute Abend eine Warnung verschickt?" Emiko grinste erfreut. "Du hast es also schon gehört? Heute Abend wird der große Meisterdiebe Dark Moussy das trauender Einhorn aus der verlassenen Burg auf dem Berg stehlen." Resigniert lies ihr Sohn nun den kopf hängen. "Ich geh mich ausruhen." Der Junge griff nach seiner Schultasche. "Dai-chan?" "Mmh..." "Um halb zwölf musst du startklar sein." Mit einem Seufzen nickte er und verschwand in seinem Zimmer.  
  
"Ieee" "Hallo Wizz. Wie es scheint müssen wir heute Nacht schon wieder los." Er hob das weiße Kaninchen *wenn es eines ist* hoch und kraulte es etwas, was das Tier sichtlich zu genießen schien. Zusammen mit Wizz auf dem Arm legte er sich auf sein Bett. Er wollte nur für einen kurzen Augenblick seine Augen schließen und sich einen Moment der Ruhe hingeben. Doch letzten endlich schlief er doch ein.  
  
"...an. Dai-chan. Aufwachen." Eine sanfte Stimme holte ihn aus seinen Träumen. Behutsam öffnete er seine Augen. "Mama?" Liebevoll streichelte ihm seine Mutter über die Wange. "Du musst dich umziehen, Dai-chan. Sonst kommst du zu spät." Laut seufzend stand Daisuke auf und griff nach den Kleidungsstücken die ihm seine Mutter entgegen hielt. Ein wenig besorgt beobachtete Emiko ihren Sohn dabei wie er sich umzog. Er wirkte irgendwie blasser als sonst. Wahrscheinlich ist er einfach nur müde immerhin hatte er die letzen zwei Tage schon nicht richtig schlafen können.  
  
"Wenn du das Einhorn sicher hier her gebracht hast, darfst du dich ein paar Tage ausruhen. Nur noch heute und dann hast du eine Woche frei, ok." Der Junge nickte lächelnd. "Ok. Danke."  
  
"Da vorne ist die Burg, Wizz."  
  
Dark grinste. "Was ist los Daisuke? Hast du Angst." Daisuke war der hämische Unterton in Darks Stimme nicht entgangen und trotzig erwiderte er.  
  
Dark landete vor dem alten Tor der Burg. Wizz zog sich zurück. "So, dann wollen wir uns mal das trauernde Einhorn holen. Los geht's!" Der Dieb rannte los. Er war sich sicher das die Polizei verschiedene Fallen aufgestellt haben würde, doch bisher wurde er enttäuscht. Nicht ein Hinterhalt oder eine Falle war zu sehen und es beunruhigte Dark. "Das ist viel zu einfach. So macht Diebstahl doch keinen Spaß." Enttäuscht verlangsamte er sein Tempo.  
  
Wieder musste Dark grinsen. "Was ist da noch? Du meinst das Gerede um den Fluch? Das ist nur ein Märchen um ängstliche Diebe abzuhalten."  
  
"Bist du dir da sicher, Dark?"  
  
Der Dieb wirbelte herum. "Herr Generalbeauftragter. Welche Freude und ich dachte schon es wäre zu einfach." Darks Überheblichkeit verärgerte Hiwatari, aber er ließ sich nichts anmerken. "Ich habe dir doch schon gesagt das du die Finger von dem Einhorn lassen sollst. Verschwinde!" zischte er. "Tss...tut mir leid, aber für ein solches Gespräch hab ich keine Zeit." Dark drehte sich um und rannte weiter, aber er achtete sorgsam auf die schnellen Schritte die ihm folgten.  
  
"Uhh" Plötzlich verstummten die Schritte hinter Dark. Dieser drehte sich kurz um. Hiwatari war auf die Knie gesunken und stöhnte.  
  
"Verdammt. Der hat mir gerade noch gefehlt." Dark lief weiter.  
  
"Sei still!" zischte dieser nur.  
  
Dark blieb stehen und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Daisuke wollte wieder die Kontrolle über seinen Körper und er schaffte es.  
  
Doch den Satz brauchte Dark nicht zu Ende sprechen. Daisuke hatte bereits gefunden wovor ihn Dark hatte warnen wollen. "Krad?" Völlig hilflos stand der Junge nun vor Hiwataris anderem Ego, Krad. Krad jedoch sah sehr erfreut aus. Zumindest zog sich ein Grinsen über sein Gesicht. "Jetzt bringen wir es zu Ende!" Ohne weitere Vorwarnungen griff Krad Daisuke an. Dieser versuchte noch auszuweichen doch war er zu langsam. Krads Angriff schleuderte ihn brutal gegen die Steinwand. Ein Stöhnen entwich ihm und als er gerade wieder aufstehen wollte war Krad auch schon wieder bei ihm. Seine Hand griff nach Daisukes Hals und er hob ihn daran hoch. Instinktiv griff dieser nach Krads Hand.  
  
"Hi...Hiwatari...-kun!" Das Grinsen verschwand aus Krads Gesicht und mit seiner anderen Hand schlug er dem Jungen hart in den Magen und ließ ihn auf den Boden sinken. Er keuchte und kämpfte verbissen gegen die aufsteigende Dunkelheit an. Er schaffte es sogar sich wieder auf die Beine zu stellen. Der nächste Angriff schleuderte ihn abermals hart gegen eine Steinwand und Daisuke verspürte einen stechend Schmerz in seinem Kopf. Er sank zu Boden. "Hiwa...tari-kun. Bitte...komm wieder zu dir" Dann wurde alles um ihn herum schwarz.  
  
--to be continued *hoffe ich* 


	2. Kapitel 2

Bitte vergiss mich nicht - 02  
  
Was der bewusstlose Daisuke nicht mehr wahrgenommen hatte war die Verwandlung von Krad zu dem Schüler Satoshi Hiwatari. Mit aller Kraft hatte Hiwatari Krad zurück drängen können, doch dies hatte den Jungen viel Kraft gekostet und so sank er erst einmal auf die Knie und atmete schwer. Nach einer kurzen Erholungsphase, schreckte er wieder hoch. "Niwa?" Besorgt schaute sich Hiwatari um. Niwa hatte ihn wieder zurück geholt, doch wo war der rothaarige Junge nun. Mühsam kam Satoshi zum Stehen, doch nirgends war auch nur ein Zeichen von Niwa zu sehen. Doch dann erkannt er die Stelle an welcher sein Gegner zu Boden gegangen war, er ging in die Knie und begutachtete die dunkle Flüssigkeit, welche sich auf dem Boden verteilt hatte. "Blut..." 'Wie hat er es nur geschafft hier weg zu kommen? ...bei den Verletzungen...'  
  
"Verdammt Daisuke, jetzt sag endlich was!" Keuchend lehnte Dark sich an die kalte Steinwand. Nachdem Daisuke sein Bewusstsein verloren hatte konnte Dark noch schnell genug reagieren und hatte dessen Körper übernommen. Zur vollständigen Verwandlung hatte es nicht mehr gereicht und so musste Dark sich mit dem geschundenen Körper Daisukes durch die Burg schleppen, was ihm sichtlich schwer fiel. Eine halbe Stunde war es her seit Dark das letzte mal Daisukes Stimme vernommen hatte. Langsam begann er sich doch um seinen Freund zu sorgen. Unbewusst griff er mit seiner linken Hand an seine Kopfwunde. Noch immer blutete die Wunde und ein starker pochender Schmerz verbreitete sich in Darks Kopf *oder besser Daisukes Kopf?* Mit zunehmendem Schmerz verschwamm seine klare Sicht hinter einem drehendem Wirrwarr. Lange würde auch Dark nicht mehr Daisukes Körper beherrschen können, denn dieser Körper verlangte nach Ruhe.  
  
"Da ist es!" Der Dieb trat durch eine Tür in einen kleinen runden Raum. Durch das einzige Fenster des Raumes schien das Licht des Mondes und verdrängte die Dunkelheit. Die Decke wurde von 4 starken Pfeilern gestützt und direkt vor dem Fenster im Mondschein stand die Statue. "Das trauernde Einhorn." Die Skulptur thronte auf einem kleinen Altar. Anders wie Dark es erwartet hatte war das Einhorn nicht weiß sondern schwarz. Schwarz wie die Nacht. Es stand auf allen vier Beinen, das linke Vorderbein leicht angehoben als wollte es sich jeden Moment in Bewegung setzen. Sein Kopf hing weit Richtung Boden. Es war eine eher demütige Haltung.  
  
Von dem Einhorn in den Bann gezogen schritt Dark näher auf die Statue zu und stoppte direkt vor ihr. Nun erkannte er auch das Horn. Es war ein langes gedrehtes Horn, doch nicht in schwarz wie der Rest sondern in strahlendem Gold. Fasziniert starrte Dark auf das Horn unfähig seinen Blick davon zu wenden. Unerwartet durchzuckte eine Schmerzwelle seinen Kopf und er schüttelte sich leicht. "So mein Pferdchen. Zeit deinen neuen Stall zu beziehen." Dark streckte die Hand aus und berührte das goldene Horn. Die Welt tauchte in Dunkelheit.  
  
Keuchend schleppte Satoshi sich die Steintreppe nach oben um nach der Statue zu schauen. Jeder Schritt schien seine letzten Kraftreserven vernichten zu wollen und so kam der Junge nur langsam voran. 'Niwa...' Außer Atem machte er eine kurze Pause. Er konnte nicht leugnen das er sich um den rothaarigen Jungen Sorgen machte. Schließlich wollte er ihm nie etwas antun und nun das. Er raffte sich wieder auf und stieg die Treppe weiter hinauf.  
  
Nach einer ihm unendlich vorkommenden Zeitspanne erreichte Hiwatari Satoshi endlich das Treppenende und mit Schrecken stellte er fest das die Tür zum Raum des Einhorns aufgebrochen war. "Nein!" Entwich es seinem Mund und er rannte in den Raum. Entsetzt starrte er auf Niwas Körper, welcher leblos auf der Erde lag. Das trauernde Einhorn aber war noch an seinem Platz. Hiwatari kniete sich neben den Bewusstlosen, überprüfte schnell den Puls und nickte erleichtert während er ihn auf den Rücken drehte. Besorgt untersuchte er Daisukes Platzwunde an seinem Kopf. "Niwa?" Keine Antwort. "Niwa!" Noch immer keine Reaktion "Niwa! Wach auf!" Doch dieser schien ihm diesen Gefallen nicht tun zu wollen. Hiwatari entschloss sich noch einmal nach dem Einhorn zu schauen, denn er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl.  
  
Doch die wenigen Sekunden die Satoshi nicht aufpasste reichten für Dark aus um seinen Widersacher blitzschnell auf den Boden zu befördern. Sichtlich angeschlagen von seinen Verletzungen taumelte er ein paar Schritte rückwärts. Hiwatari war viel zu überrascht um schnell genug eingreifen zu können und Dark aufhalten zu können. Denn dieser hatte sich noch schnell die Statue geholt und war aus dem Fenster gesprungen. Wizz sein treuer Begleiter hatte ihn wie üblich aufgefangen und trug ihn ein paar Kilometer vom Tatort weg.  
  
In einem kleinen Wäldchen gingen sie zu Boden. Erschöpft sank Dark auf seine Knie. Sein Kopf drohte zu zerplatzen und die sonst dunkle Nacht tauchte vor seinen Augen immer in ein Karussell aus Lichtblitzen und bizarren Formen. Mit seiner rechten Hand tastete er unter seinen schwarzen Mantel und ergriff sein neustes Kunstobjekt. Jetzt erst fiel dem Dieb auf, dass die Statue viel kleiner war als er sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Und trotz der Anmut und Schönheit des Einhorns strahlte es doch eine Art der Traurigkeit aus. schoss es Dark schließlich durch den Kopf.  
  
"Daisuke! Hörst du mich?" Langsam beunruhigte Dark die Stille in seinem *oder besser Daisuke* Kopf. Dark hasste es in dem Körper von Daisuke zu stecken. Der Körper war viel Kleiner als sein eigener und natürlich nicht halb so erwachsen und athletisch.  
  
Seine Augen hafteten immer noch auf dem schwarzen Einhorn. "DAISUKE!!! Verdammt..."  
  
Plötzlich hatte Dark eine Idee. Wenn einer Daisuke helfen konnte und etwas über diesen Fluch wissen würde, war es nur Hiwatari. Und obwohl Dark allein der Gedanke daran mehr als unangenehm war, fiel ihm keine andere Möglichkeit ein um vielleicht mehr über das verschwinden seines Freundes zu erfahren.  
  
Mühsam erhob sich der Meisterdieb. Die erlittenen Verletzungen zerrten stark an seinen Reserven und auch nur die leichteste Erschütterung seines Kopfes wurde mit einem Meer aus bizarren Lichtspielen bestraft. Doch egal wie, Dark war entschlossen Hiwatari sofort einen Besuch abzustatten. Er wollte keine Zeit verschwenden. 


End file.
